


【真遥】 专属于你的调戏计划

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 《好想告诉你》之番外七。R15。





	【真遥】 专属于你的调戏计划

 

“真琴，你觉得我有没有必要换个发型？”

 

初春的下午，离去东京还有一周。真琴坐在遥的书桌前翻看着给遥买的海洋生物图鉴。

 

其实原本是想预习大学课程的……但被遥说，学了那么久还是休息一下。

 

   

“看看窗外。”图鉴被遥抽走。

“遥……让我把海豚那里看完。”拉着遥的围裙，想着怎样可以解开。

“你都盯着海豚看了一个小时了。”

“啊，莫非遥是在吃醋？”

“……啰嗦。”

按照惯例，遥满面通红把头别向窗外。

 

 

在遥的书桌前也可以看见自己的房间，很清晰呢。

“之前没交往的时候，遥会在这儿看我吗？”

拉上闹别扭的恋人的手，托腮看着他乌黑的头发泛红的脸颊。明知道他会，还是想逗他一下。

这样可爱的遥，不逗逗他，天理难容呢。

被自己撞见多少次了，猛然抬头时对上的那张慌忙扭开的好看的脸，刻在心上，根本忘不掉呢。

 

“真琴笨蛋。”

“好好，真琴是笨蛋，真琴是笨蛋，那最喜欢真琴的遥，是什么呢？”

像小时候，拉着遥的手一晃一晃。趴在桌上枕着手臂，这个视角很棒。

阳光映照下白皙红润近乎透明的肌肤，鼻梁高挺投射下好看的阴影，锁骨精致，修长的脖颈吻痕依旧。一直都是这么美呢，我的小遥哥哥。

鼻孔里一声冷哼，睫毛低垂下来，努力撅起嘴装作生气，嘴角却控制不住上扬。遥笑起来总是掩盖不住。

至少在自己面前是这样呢。

 

 

 

“小时候真好啊，可以肆无忌惮地拉着他的手，对他撒娇总能得到他的抱抱，喊他小遥哥哥他也答应，不像现在……”

真琴叹了口气。

屏幕对面的凛一脸淡漠。

“喊他小遥他都不愿意。喊小遥哥哥……总有一种很情色的感觉。凛，你觉得怎么样遥才能同意我喊他小遥啊……”

   

“真琴你还有别的事吗。”凛随手拿过一本书对着屏幕扇啊扇，“不要一脸花痴盯着我对我笑！盯得我心里发毛！”

“诶，我好像是有事情要给你说的，啊，突然想不起来……”

屏幕黑了。

 

 

 

“遥，要不要来坐我怀里？”

像是要补全十八年的空缺，渴望着与对方的抚触。刚交往没多久，亲亲抱抱怎样都不够。

遥发质很好，黑亮柔顺。遥有一些溜肩，从背后抱着很舒服。淡淡的奶香，怎样都闻不够。

把头抵在遥肩上，心疼地摸着他脖颈上的吻痕。

“真琴傻力气。”拖着好听的尾音，像埋怨像撒娇。

“抱歉啦……一会儿再用温毛巾给遥热敷。遥喜欢坐我怀里吗？”

“谁喜欢。”简洁有力的话语，更往怀中靠了靠，窝在怀里像小猫。

 

属于自己一人的黑发蓝瞳可爱猫猫，真是的，忍不住想用狗尾巴草逗逗呢。

 

“也对，我是肌肉体质，硬邦邦的，遥在我怀里肯定不舒服。”轻声的话语，“真的很抱歉，遥只能被我这样一个大块头抱着……抱一辈子都不撒手。”

“不……真琴抱着，很舒服。”手被遥悄悄拉上。

 

 

“遥，这个体位怎么样？”

“嗯？”

“被我托着，一插到底。”

“……”耳根都红了呢，很期待吧。

“插得很深，遥说不定会很喜欢呢。‘啊……哈啊……真琴，好棒，还要，还要……更多！’啊！”手被遥狠狠拧了一下。

“不要一天到晚学我的声音说奇怪的话！”

“呜……可是，遥就是这样子叫的啊……真的会很舒服，要不要现在试一试……啊！唔……”

被猛回头的遥吻住了嘴巴，当然在此之前狠狠撞上了鼻梁和下巴。

 

 

 

第一个调戏计划——

 

橘真琴，败北。

 

 

 

刚交往没几天呢，经验还是欠缺的。

遥的接吻技巧在一点点进步。笨拙地撬开自己牙关，舌尖相抵时，遥闭上眼睛。喉咙深处满足的一声叹息，忍不住捧上他的脸。

遥的睫毛真长，一颤一颤的。白净的遥，是位天生的美人啊。

 

“真琴今天话好多。”当然还是遥肺活量不够先败下阵来，依依不舍放开搂着脖子的手。

“因为……我实在是太喜欢遥了啊。”

 

遥微笑的侧脸，精致如雕塑。

大概是世上最珍贵的宝物。

 

 

“只是喜欢？”

“最爱遥了。”

如同细细雕琢的宝石般的深邃眼眸，只映着自己一人的倒影。

勾起唇角的模样，会让人很把持不住呢。

 

 

   

   

“换发型？为什么，遥这样子就很好看啊。”

很难想象他其他发型的样子。虽然也会同样好看就是了。

 

遥如今的发型是他小时候他奶奶剪的，一直保持到了十八岁。遥后来自己给自己理发，真琴的头发是遥给理的。

 

遥的手很巧，而且……

在平时课业繁忙不能打工，或是没到打工年龄的时候，两人总是节约了理发钱，攒钱一起去买游戏光碟。钱两人各出一半，游戏光碟放在遥家。这几天收拾去东京的行李，真琴整出来整整一大箱光碟都要带去，被遥说根本就拎不动，真琴不以为然。

 

最后由于实在东西太多，游戏光碟已经给托运走了。

 

 

啊……和遥在那样躁动的青春期的独处，很多时候居然打着游戏度过的。独处啊，居然打着打着就互相靠着睡着了，明明还可以干很多更有意义的事！

十八岁的真琴后悔莫及。

 

“真琴会不会觉得，我没有刘海会更好看？”遥掀开刘海比划着剪刀。

“不要直接一刀剪下去啊！会很慢才会长出来的！”

“这种事我知道。”

那就别拿剪刀吓人嘛……

 

“因为，真琴总是撩开我的刘海。”

“所以才在想真琴会不会不喜欢……”

 

“没有的事！”

 

不过啊，确实。

从小就特别喜欢把遥的刘海撩开看，交往的这些天，撩刘海亲吻额头是日常便饭。

两人行生命之大和谐之事时，如果遥的刘海开了，自己会异常兴奋，有时干脆就直接粗暴地掀开。

   

“别人很少或者几乎没见过遥掀开刘海的样子吧？”

“嗯。”

“所以，遥的额头，是我一人独享的哦。”

 

 

每次一想到这里，就会抑制不住地激动呢。

遥啊，有些地方，是只有我才能看的。

 

 

“所以……遥……”

站起身从身后环住他，单手一颗颗解开他衬衫的纽扣。

“遥大概不知道，遥的刘海被我撩开的样子，有多色气。”

接下来呢……是裤腰带。

啊，在家里，没有腰带可解啊。直接扒下就好，真方便呢。

 

会让我忍不住想，疼爱你的。

 

 

   

“啊啊啊啊啊啊遥！！”被遥连推带拉拽到穿衣镜前摁进椅子里罩上围布。

 

 

 

第二个调戏计划——

 

橘真琴，败北。

 

 

   

“真琴的头发该剪了，没几天上大学了，邋邋遢遢怎么行。”

穿衣镜中的遥露着胸膛，面无表情抓起真琴的头发：“你看这么长。”

“疼……”

“……抱歉。”

大概还是犟不过遥呢。

 

   

午后的阳光是鹅黄色的。专门为自己开的地暖，暖烘烘的很舒服。

专心致志的脸，微微皱起的眉头，小心翼翼的动作，剪刀沙沙响。

啊，还真像两个老头子呢。

剪完还要推推头染一染吗？还要出去下棋散步呀。

如果能和遥这样下去一辈子……就以老头子模式过一辈子也好啊。

遥啊，就算你成了老头子，也是我最亲爱的人呢。

 

 

“笑什么。”镜中的遥低垂下眼眸。

“遥好看，我开心。”

 

“……真琴也……”

“真琴一直看着我，我……”

 

啊啊，害羞了是吗。

“你就不怕我给你剪成光头？”

“被遥剪成光头我也愿意哦。我的吸引力下降了，会更能让遥放心吧？”

 

遥拎着剪刀沉思着，时不时摸摸真琴的头发。

啊，怎么有一种做青花鱼料理前的感觉呢。

 

“那种事，我没想过。”别开头，看来说对了。

“遥放心吧。很早之前我就决定了，这辈子只爱你一个人。就算你是推头老师傅，我也爱。”

说到后半句差点被遥一脚飞踹踢下椅子。

 

 

被踹下椅子，如果是你，我也心甘情愿。

 

然后你来扶我的时候啊，再装作是因为力气大没办法，把你一起拉到地上，顺势把你压在身下……

衬衫里没穿内衬，遥，你在想什么，我可是，全部都，知道的哦。

 

 

“真琴围着围布，像刚吃奶的小宝宝。”

啊原来是在想这个。

 

“诶……还真有点像呢。”

“真琴很小的时候是寸头。”

“嗯，遥还记得啊。”

“我有相册的。”

   

   

留着寸头的自己，追着他喊小遥哥哥。赖在他的背上不下来，大了一些让他牵着自己走。小遥哥哥的手拉着很舒服，光明正大亲亲抱抱也完全不会招来嫌弃……

 

现在也真好呢。有遥在的每一天啊，都很好，很好。

 

 

从回忆中抬起头，首先注视到了镜中遥怪异的情况。像是在努力地憋住什么，满面通红。

“遥？怎么了，没事吧？想上厕所还是……”

“……”

遥扭过身去，肩膀一抖一抖。

突如其来一连串笑声倒是把真琴吓了一跳。

 

 

啊，这个遥，在大笑。

“抱歉，一想到真琴寸头的样子，就忍不住……”笑得真厉害呢。

大概一年多之前，学校的更衣室，遥被大家挠到大笑。忍住了没有第一个冲上前抱住他，但见到他被别人抱住，还是，有点不爽。

没有第一个冲上前抱住遥什么的，明明是这样好的机会呢。

 

先不论掉的满地碎发。

此时房间里没有怜没有渚没有凛。自然他在自己一个人的怀里。

就算有，遥，你也是我一个人的。

 

“遥笑起来真可爱。”

“是吗。”

眉眼间笑意止不住呢。

“多笑一些也是可以的，不用觉得害羞哦。”

“比起这个，”遥挥挥剪刀，“让我先把剪刀放下。你真不怕戳到你？”

 

讪讪地笑着，看着镜子夸着遥的手艺。遥解下围布，打扫地板，脸颊止不住的绯红。

 

 

你笑起来啊，也是比什么都美呢。

 

 

 

 

“会有一点疼。但真琴很温柔。”

真琴发现，遥有时会背着自己跟人通电话。

“会有些辛苦，习惯了，就会很舒服。”

说着一些很羞耻的话题……

“真琴的一定比宗介大，下次让他们比比！”

等等，在这种奇怪的地方突然熊熊燃烧的胜负欲，算是怎么回事啊。

 

凛当着自己和遥两人的情感顾问，也是辛苦了。

 

 

虽然完全不用担心凛和遥会有什么，凛也是被宗介看的死死的呢。

更何况……那个单纯到呆呆傻傻的遥，不轻易喜欢，喜欢什么就会是一辈子的。

“真琴是我这辈子唯一的爱人。”害羞着通红的脸说出的这句话，遥一定是会坚守的。

先不论与遥多年情分对他多年了解。

热烈纯洁无可撼动的感情，谁也污染不了。

所有承诺全部会兑现的。

 

 

以及，谁敢夺走遥呢，自己还在呢。

真琴露出了久违的，和善的微笑。

 

   

还是不太希望遥背着自己总和人通电话……而且完全没告诉自己啊。

 

真琴脸上和善的微笑，加深了。

 

 

 

“遥不乖哦。”

把半睡半醒的遥从浴缸里抱出来，用大毛巾把他裹起擦干。吹风机开到二档热风，轻轻按摩他的头皮。

头发湿漉漉的遥宛如繁星点点海中沐浴的美人鱼，好身材暴露无遗。质感很好的黑发凌乱着，有一些贴着头皮，真琴拨弄起来吹干。虽然想好好欣赏自家的人鱼，但更担心他感冒。

“嗯？”

“我说，遥不乖哦。”最后一缕头发也已吹干，真琴重重放下吹风机，语气严肃，收起嘴角。

“真琴前几天……到那么晚，睡着要怪也怪真琴。”

“遥，私下跟凛联系不少，对吗？”放开搭在遥肩上的手。

“他打来电话聊聊近况，跟交往前没区别。”明显是想了一会儿才答复，“真琴才是经常和他视频吧。”

 

“可是我全部告诉遥了哦。”

“遥心里所想，我都能知道。遥的一切行为都逃不过我的视线呢。”

 

不同于平时要么毫无感情，要么慢慢爱意的眼神，遥回过头。

略带恐慌与疑问的神情，是被吓到了吧。

抱歉啊遥，先吓你一会儿呢。

 

 

“遥，我生气了。”

强忍着不看遥，径直站起身，走进遥的房间，一个大字躺在床上。

遥平时这样一个人躺在床上，会寂寞吗。

双眼紧闭装作睡着，耳朵竖起听着门外的声音。遥似乎一直定定坐在那里呢。

 

真琴开始埋怨起自己不周全的计划。

啊……不赶快进屋，会感冒的。

 

早知道先让遥穿好衣服了……

 

如果遥生病了就不好了，可又不能现在去把他带进屋。

 

心中那丝略微的不满早已化为乌有。老式钟表滴答响，一分一秒都是煎熬。

很少给遥甩脸色，这次遥一定很难过。

心疼至极。真琴咬紧了嘴唇。

 

赶快进屋吧可爱的遥，就当我求你了……

 

 

 

缓缓的脚步声，门被轻轻带上。

生怕遥听见自己鼓点般的心跳。

终于进屋了啊。

 

“对不起……真琴，我错了。”

“以后不会再在你不知道的时候和他通电话了。”

“原谅我好吗，真琴。”

 

 

把眼睛稍稍睁开一条缝，看见遥的裸体，又慌忙闭上眼。

盛景……

真不想闭上眼啊。

 

啊不过比起这个，应该先穿上衣服吧遥？！不要跟自己的身体过不去啊！

 

唇部温热的触感，是遥在亲吻自己呢。

略微僵硬的舌头撬开自己的牙关，有些胆怯地触碰着自己的舌尖。

 

有一些冰凉的液体滴落在脸上，滑落到嘴边。很苦涩。

热烈的感情与胆怯相纠缠，就像遥这个人一样。

 

遥，从小到大，只喜欢自己一人。自己啊，是最清楚不过的。

既荣幸，又幸运。

 

搅动着舌头做出回应，坐起身猛地搂他入怀。

抱歉，遥，怎么忍心让你难受。

鼻梁相碰的疼痛夹杂着泪水的苦涩，包含浓烈爱意的强硬的接吻。

挂在长睫毛上的泪珠晶莹剔透。你只爱我一人，我知道的。

 

 

“对不起啊遥……我以后再也不这样吓你了，我对你发誓。”

从床边拿过衣服，把遥披起来。环上他的腰，吻去他的泪水。

“我原谅遥了，真的呢。”

怎么可能对遥气的起来呢。

“我原本就没生气。”把他抱紧在怀里，“不哭不哭，穿上衣服吧，不要着凉。”

“我才没哭！”红着眼睛一抽一抽的，“谁会哭啊！这种事情！”

“好啦。”亲亲他的脸蛋，揉揉他的头发。

 

 

怎样哄小猫开心呢？抱在怀里顺顺毛，准备好吃的青花鱼，再用狗尾巴草逗逗。

    先听听小猫的意见或许不错呢。

 

   

“用真琴给我取暖。真琴，手抬起来。”得知了真相的遥撅着嘴，开始一件件脱真琴的衣服。

 

依旧是不容置疑的语气啊，那就恭敬不如从命咯。

趁他不备时，轻轻在他耳旁吹口气，遥一下子瘫软在怀里。

遥的声音依旧是这样甜美呢。

没有力气了吗，那就让我来发力吧。

三两下脱掉衣服，顺势把遥压在身下。

好，用身体给你取暖，直到我们都热起来。

 

 

 

所以，

第三个调戏计划——

 

似乎是成功了？

   

 

 

事后。

“我主要是想咨询一些事情。怜和渚都说凛肯定有经验，而且是最有经验的。”

“啊……我其实大概知道你们聊天内容……”

“真琴，我开着免提，可以吧？”

“好的哦。”把遥整个揽在怀里，很舒心呢。

 

 

于是，事情为什么发展成了这样子。

 

 

“今天做的时候，感觉没有往常那么累了。”

“啊……”

“我还在努力练习着给真琴口，稍微能做一些了。虽然没有直接口射，但我认为这是个进步。”

“……你开心就好。”

“凛，你能给宗介直接口到射吗？”

“……你以为谁像你似的那么弱！”

“你的牙真的没问题？”

“……没问题！我技术可是很好的！哪像你！”

“啊，怜和渚都说你经验丰富，我本来还担心你的牙。真琴也说，凛的经验说不定比我们都丰富呢。”

 

“喂喂遥，不要提我呀！”挤眉弄眼给遥示意，遥只是回了个白眼。

嘛虽然自己也很好奇凛的牙……先给宗介点个蜡吧。

 

“不过还真是羡慕你，真琴会给你按腰。宗介大老粗一个，每次做完都会疼的不下十天……”

“真琴是傻力气。”

啊……是时候再向怜取取经了，龙崎四十八手……似乎并不太合遥的身体呢。

“手劲太大，揉得难受。”

 

对不起啦遥……我这么大个子真的对不起啦……

 

抱着遥在怀里蹭啊蹭，遥心领神会贴在自己怀里。

 

“宗介每次弄我都会弄很久……唉。”

电话那头，凛还在喋喋不休。

 

 

蜻蜓点水般的轻吻，偷袭后的羞涩。长睫毛扑闪扑闪，遥，好可爱。

 

“下次要光明正大地亲哦。”刮一刮他的鼻尖。

“真琴……笨蛋。刚刚才做，手又不老实。”

没办法呢，遥的那里太可爱了，换做是谁都会把持不住的呢。

 

 

“哈？！真琴在旁边吗？”

“嗯。”

“……你们两个，啧。”

“啧什么啧。真琴口的技术相当好，和真琴……真的很舒服。”

“……噫。”

“噫什么噫。羡慕吗？羡慕也不会让他给你试试的。”

“……”

“真琴的，真的很大。”

 

   

啊啊啊遥……

 

   

满面通红的真琴拿过枕头盖住脸满床打滚，却忘记盖住某个关键部位。

虽然没有盖的必要。

 

“这种事就不要往外说啦！”

 

 

啊，还是没成功呢。

 

   

遥回头看了一眼。

 

   

“是真的很大。”

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 


End file.
